


you'll be just fine

by Marvellous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “Dude, it’s snowing!” Mac exclaimed excitedly.Dennis relaxed at the source of the commotion and hauled himself off the couch to join Mac by the window, “Fuck, guess it is.”





	you'll be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> just two losers in love....fluff is all
> 
> title from the song 'nothing's gonna hurt you baby' by cigarettes after sex

A peaceful quiet held Mac and Dennis’ apartment at one in the morning on a Wednesday. The TV provided a quiet white noise in the background, the only light on was the one in the kitchen. Neither Mac or Dennis could sleep, so they had decided to stay up instead of pretending like they’d fall asleep if they laid there long enough. Dennis blamed the full moon, but it wasn’t even a full moon that night. 

Dennis had taken up most of the couch, feet sprawled across Mac’s criss crossed legs on the other end. Mac had taken it upon himself in the moment to rub Dennis’ feet, mindlessly digging his thumb into the ball of his foot as he spaced out to some cooking competition on TV. Dennis had opted to watch Mac for the most part, entranced by the small movements, the way the light caught the curves in his face, the mole on his cheek, the vein on his neck that stuck out the more he concentrated on the slow steady movements of his hands. The small things Dennis had noticed, but never really appreciated before. 

It was comfortable, and Dennis was glad for the fact he’d caved to this form of intimacy with Mac. Who else could he have ever been this comfortable with? A content breath left his lips as he briefly looked over to the screen to see who got eliminated for the entree round of the show, but he couldn’t really make himself focus on it. Everything in his head was Mac. 

Mac’s grip on his foot tightened and there was a noise of strangled shock from him as he shoved Dennis’ legs off him in a hurry, “Holy shit!”

Dennis’ first instinct was to panic at the sudden change of energy, sitting straight up and watching Mac as he went to the window overlooking the fire escape.

“Dude, it’s snowing!” Mac exclaimed excitedly. 

Dennis relaxed at the source of the commotion and hauled himself off the couch to join Mac by the window, “Fuck, guess it is.”

“Oh, babe, let’s go for a walk outside!” Mac put his hands together as he turned his attention to Dennis.

“You...you do realize what time it is, don’t you?” 

“So what? That doesn’t matter,” Mac scoffed with a wave of his hand, “Besides, you owe me.” 

Dennis crossed his arms, “I most definitely do not.” 

“Actually, babe, you do. Remember when we were grocery shopping the other day and you said we wouldn’t need chips because we had some at home, but we got home and we didn’t have any? So I had to go all the way back, by myself, and get some? You owe me for that,” Mac explained very matter of factly, taking it no less seriously than any other issue that could arise. 

“Th-you-what? You’re being ridiculous,” Dennis said with a roll of his eyes, “Why would you even want to go outside right now? It’s going to be cold as balls out there. Do you even have warm clothes?” 

“We both do,” Mac said with a glint in his eyes, snapping his fingers and rushing off to their bedroom, returning a second later with a bag from some department store. He shook the contents out on the couch, “I saw the forecast called for snow so I bought us jackets.”

They were the puffy annoying kind with fleece lining that Dennis knew would be enough to keep them both warm, “Why did you do that?” 

“Cause I love you.” 

“Okay...but how does that work out to new jackets?” Dennis questioned further, eyebrows scrunched close together as he shook his head. 

“Making sure you’re warm and comfy. With climate change and shit, I have to make sure we are prepared for anything. I have to take care of you, babe,” Mac told him as if it was the most matter of fact thing in the world, “Now put it on.”

Dennis took the jacket that was shoved into his hands, watching Mac disappear again and leaving him with time to process the thought behind the article of clothing. Was this his life now? Someone was going to look after him, and he was going to look after Mac? It was an exchange, but it wasn’t, it was just what made sense. He had stuff to give too, at least he hoped he did. He hoped he made Mac feel as loved as he did, because fuck, it was a lot sometimes. 

He still didn’t have the jacket on when Mac came back with two hats in his hands, and without a word he tugged one of them onto Dennis’ head. A blue one. 

“It matches your eyes. I knew it would,” Mac grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Dennis’ nose.

Dennis started to shoulder his jacket on and shoved his feet into his shoes, and watched Mac do the same before they were headed out the door of their apartment side by side and all at once Dennis was feeling very overwhelmed by the moment in its entirety. In its simplicity, it became a giant gaping chasm in Dennis’ mind. 

The cold air hit him in the face and just as fast his hand was over his mouth while he watched Mac look up to the cloudy light-polluted sky, fat fluffy white flakes of snow falling gently to his shoulders. 

Mac was oblivious to the tears welling up in Dennis’ eyes as he watched the snow falling, “Shit, it’s so early. Do you think we’ll get more for Christmas? I hope so. Can you imagine, our first Christmas as a real couple and-Dennis? Den? Are you okay?” 

Mac’s hands were a welcome weight on Dennis’ shoulder and he remembered to breathe, “Yah.”

“Hm...you sure?” Mac asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. For someone who could be so stupid, sometimes he was too inquisitive, too in tune to the innerworkings of Dennis’ head.

“No,” Dennis breathed out shakily, the truth. His hand cupped Mac’s cheek and he felt some tears make cold trails down his face, “You know that I love you?” 

Mac smiled slowly, looping his arm with Dennis’ and gently tugging him down to sit with him on the steps outside their apartment building, “Uh, of course I know that. You say it all the time.”

Dennis only felt his heart falter, watching Mac’s face illuminated by the orange glow of streetlights, “Y-yah...but, do I-do I show it? Do you actually feel it? I want you to. I know I’m not good at the whole feelings bullshit, I’m trying, but I do love you a lot and I always have but if I ever make you feel like you’re not-”

“Dennis,” Mac cut him off.

Dennis buried his face in his hands.

“You make me feel so loved, dude, I promise, like...when you make us tea before we go to bed, and the way you take my side in arguments with the gang even when you probably know I’m wrong? Oh, and when you leave me those sticky notes in the kitchen cupboards...all those things make me feel so happy, Den,” Mac scooched closer to Dennis so their sides were practically flush, reaching for Dennis’ hands and holding them fast between his, “But you know? If you didn’t do those things, I would still know. Like, I know things are hard for you sometimes, and that’s okay. I just know it’s us, and we love each other, and that’s always gonna be good enough for me.”

Dennis sniffed, partly from the cold, partly from the tears that came for different reasons this time around. Tucking his head into Mac’s shoulder, Dennis took a deep breath of what Mac smelled like, and he never wanted to forget it. Even if the stench of cologne was so much it gave him a headache, that was fine. It was Mac, and all the sensations that came from him were worth remembering. The good, the bad, it was all worth it. 

“I think I want to marry you,” Dennis murmured softly, “Someday.”

Mac swallowed around the lump in his throat and stared out across the empty street, a huge smile growing on his lips. “I’d like that,” Mac replied with a hitch to his voice, letting his fingers intertwine with Dennis’.

The wind shifted slightly and snow began to swirl toward them, coating them in a light dusting of sparkling white snowflakes. Mac looked at Dennis the same moment Dennis looked up at him, laughter in their eyes with the tips of their exposed hair decorated with the white stuff. 

“I like it when you’re happy like this, Dennis,” Mac said quietly.

“Me too,” Dennis chewed his bottom lip. 

Mac closed the distance between them to catch Dennis’ lips with his own, breathing some warmth into each other as the chilly tips of their noses smooshed into one another. A shared laugh between them settled into a quiet, companionable warmth.

Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac and let his head fall back to his shoulder, eyes heavy as he watched the snow fall stronger than before. Their new winter gear never made it on that walk, instead content to sit on the steps and watch the weather happen in front of them, enjoying a moment of simplicity for all it was worth.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
